1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an external electric power supply system that supplies electric power to the outside by using a fuel cell and a secondary battery mounted on a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An external electric power supply system that supplies electric power to an external load of a vehicle by using a fuel cell and a secondary battery mounted on the vehicle has been known (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-198292 (JP 2013-198292 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-93941 (JP 2013-93941 A)).
In the fuel cell, an increase or decrease in generated electric power is delayed with respect to an increase or decrease in externally supplied electric power that is required due to a delayed reaction of an air compressor attributable to inertia or the like, and thus electric power supply to the external load cannot be stable. In JP 2013-198292 A, external electric power supply is performed based solely on output electric power of the secondary battery and nothing is described with regard to the above problem.